The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing
by Spinosaurus1998
Summary: This story takes place in a parallel universe, before any of my other fan-fictions. It has absolutely nothing, to do with my other ones. This is a seperate story, in a new universe. Gabriel and his Elmorian friends have known each other for years. They are sick and tired of school. When oppurtunity knocked, they welcomed it, into an exciting new life of Street Racing.
1. Chapter 1

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing

This fan-fiction takes place in a parallel universe, different than my other stories. BEFORE Satan was defeated. BEFORE Gabriel met the Elmorians, for the first time. Before any of my other fan-fictions, happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. I have no ties, rights, or affiliation with the characters and things from The Amazing World of Gumball, Hot Wheels Acceleracers, or their creators. I just want to create a story. I am not trying to hurt or offend anyone.

Background: This fan-fiction takes place in a parallel universe, where Humans, and Elmorian species, live-side by side, and have equal rights and fair treatment. Most of the main characters are in their Junior year of high school. They are about 16-17. All the main characters are SOMEWHAT different than their actual counterparts. I will explain why, in the story. Read along:

Chapter 1: Ignition

Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, and Gabriel, were all, "friends", who go to high school together.

Gumball came from a mother of 3 total children. His mother never had a lot of time for him, and he didn't always get what he wanted. In his 17 years of growing up, he learned things most people didn't know, and was a very selfless person. He became cynical of most people, and things in the world. He was a little slow to trust, and always thought of the worst outcome when it came to everything.  
Darwin was a similar story, except that he was once Gumball's pet fish, now his brother. He was a little more trustful and optimistic than Gumball.

Penny was Gumball's girlfriend. She is 16, and was a cheery, outgoing, and partially optimistic girl.

Carrie, on the other hand, was Darwin's girlfriend, and was more similar to Gumball, which still wasn't that similar. Her parents never paid a lot of attention to her, nor anyone, for that matter. She was emo/goth, intelligent, cynical, slow to trust, and mostly a loner.

Gabriel,17 years old, was the self-proclaimed leader of their group. He was arguably one of the smartest, if not the smartest, and most selfless people in the school. He had confidence issues, and wasn't proud of his appearance. But, he lived his life, trying to be a good person. He had dozens of friends/aquantinces, but he had around 10 main friends.

While they all had their disagreements and differences, they all agreed on several things: They loved science, action, adventure, technology, and fighting against evil and stupidity.

The group was slowly walking out of the school. 7th period was over, and everyone was preparing to walk home, to their respective houses. It was a crisp, cold day, with people chattering, the wind blowing across the neighborhood, and an eery feeling in the air.

"Carrie flicks her hair" Look at all these brain-washed zombies.  
Gumball: I know exactly how you feel.  
Gabriel: They're Illuminati slaves.  
Penny: What are you guys talking about?  
Darwin: Yeah, what?  
Gabriel: When we have a few hours, we'll explain it to you guys. I'm suprised you don't understand. It's so obvious!

The teens were in the parking lot, walking toward their cars, ready for the day to be over. That is, until Darwin said something:

Darwin: Guys, I heard something pretty interesting.  
Gumball: Well, spill it.  
Gabe: Please tell us, Darwin.

Darwin: There is going to be street race, out on the edge of the city.

Carrie floated in the air, motionless, blinked her ghostly eyes, and flicked her hair.  
Carrie: So? What else is new? Some idiots are going to kill someone in a street race, and get captured by the cops.

Penny: Darwin, are you thinking of doing, what I think you want to?

Gabe: Darwin, the answer is, no!

Darwin: Guys, they aren't just regular street racers!

Gumball: That's a load of bullshit. This ISN'T the Fast and the Furious, Darwin.

Gumball turned to his car, inserting his key.

Darwin: What if I told you, it was?

Gabriel: I highly doubt that, Darwin. I would say, about 90 percent of street racers aren't very nice or intelligent people, that are taking up a heroic cause.

Penny: Guys, at least listen to him.

Darwin: I've been hearing rumors. These guys are professionals. They aren't just racing for fun. They race for a reason!

Darwin stared at the others, with a cold, serious glare.

Darwin: They race, to save the world.

Gumball snickered, rolled his eyes, and said "yeah, and I play video games to save the world"

Darwin: You guys HAVE to believe me! Please! I've heard this from a reliable source!

Gumball: Darwin, we can't just believe you. Besides, even if we do go, we could kill someone, get in trouble, or we could get killed. These guys a gangsters, for all we know-

Darwin: They're not! They're heroes!

Gabe: Guys, I have an idea.

The "team" members glanced in Gabriel's direction. Whenever he spoke, they know he was going to say something meaningful. Silence filled the air, as they listened.

Gabe: I say, we go over there, and validate Darwin's claims. It's worth a damn try! We could get killed, but only if we're not careful. If Darwin's wrong, then we can call the cops, and deliver justice. If not, then we can become a part of something bigger than ourselves! This is our chance! Aren't you guys sick and tired of school, and actually want to DO something, with your lives?! We can stand here debating this, for hours, but I prefer actually DOING, this!

The others nodded, and formulated a plan. They called their parents, and said, they wanted to spend the night, with their friends. They weren't lying.

The main characters all got into their respective cars, and started their engines.

Gumball got into his blue Mustang. Darwin got inside an orange Nissan. Carrie drove a black corvette, and Penny drove a pink convertible. And finally, Gabriel got inside his light-blue Tesla Roadster. It was a hell of a pain for all of them to buy and save up, for their cars. But, in the end, it was worth it. The cars were qupped with new, next generation entertainment and protection technology, for several situations. The satisfying part, was turning the key, hearing their vehicle roar to life, engine working, then slamming the door, putting on a seatbelt, and putting the pedal to the medal. They all loved their cars, like family.

After about an hour, the group arrived at a cliffside, by the beach, past the edge of town. The waves washed against a high cliff, the Sun setting behind the waves, and the chirping of seaguls. The cliffside area was flat-out black.

The Elmorians found a large, open area, on the cliffside. There, they saw around 2 dozen parked cars, in different positions. People and species were standing, quitely chatting, with almost complete silence. The Elmorians drove into the open area, then calmly got out of their cars. Nearly all 2 dozen people were watching them. Some looked angry, suspicious, happy, or random combinations of both. A tense feeling filled the air. There were racers of several backgrounds, in varied clothing.

A mexcian-looking racer approached the group of 5. He had relavitely long, black hair, orange clothing, and black eyes.

Nolo:Who the fuck are you?

Gabriel: Is that seriously how you greet spectators?

Darwin: "shaking finger" Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Nolo: Whoever the hell you guys are, you leave, NOW! This isn't for kids.

Carrie floated directly in-front of Nolo's face, repeatedly poked his chest as she talked, and talked down to him.

Carrie: In-case you haven't noticed, you dumbass, around half of the people here are teenagers. And, you don't look much older, than us, hypocrite!

Nolo: I apologize. But, get out, this is serious business!

Penny: Just how serious?

Nolo: I can't tell you-

Next, a tall, African-American man, with spiky black hair, large fists, and a red-shirt, walked towards the group.

Tork: Hey, Nolo! Let the kids watch, AT LEAST!

Nolo: Tork, we can't!

Gabriel: Everyone, shut the fuck up! We're watching you, whether you like it or not!

Tork: I like this kid's attitude.

Another racer approached the group. He had white skin, blonde hair, a blue racing jacket, and black sunglasses.

"Allow me to introduce myself", he smiled. My name is Dan.

A feeling of mystery was introduced, into the air, and everyone felt it. Mostly, Gumball and Gabriel.

He offered his hand to Gumball, who then shook it.

Gumball: Pleased to meet you. Forgive me, but I don't exactly trust you.

Dan: That's understandable. Tell you what, if you guys, "finger quotes" behave, and maybe race us, we'll tell you what's going on.

Nolo: Dan, you can't be serious!

Tork: Nolo, let Dan do his thing.

Dan: I see potential in you people. Now sit back, relax, and prepare to watch.

Nolo stormed off to his car, in anger, after shoving Tork.

Nolo: Kurt Wylde, take my place! I'm too pissed, to race!

Kurt: Will do, Nolo!

That is the end of Chapter 1. Stay tuned, for Chapter 2! Please follow, favorite, and review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Race is back in Action!

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing!

Chapter 2: The Race is back in Action!

Kurt Wylde was another one of the Street Racers. He had white skin, a blue racing jacket, and transparent orange sunglasses.

Then, another racer decided to speak up, at Nolo's decision:

"Hey! If Kurt is racing, then I'm racing, too!"

Kurt Wylde: Shut the hell up, little brother!

Kurt's "little brother", was Mark "Markie" Wydle. He was taller than Kurt himself, with large muscles, black tattoos all over his arms, white skin, and black sunglasses.

Mark Wylde: Fuck you, Kurt!

Another person went in-between Mark and Kurt, to break them up. He had spiky, orange/yellow hair, a white racing jacket and white skin, blue eyes, and a slight surfer accent.

Vert Wheeler: Guys, calm the hell down! Vert put his hands in-between the two brothers, keeping them from colliding.

Gumball: This sure is interesting.  
Gabe: Are we going to race, or what?!

Mark and Kurt Wylde glared at each other, then walked back to their respective cars. Kurt got inside his car, and drove up to the lane outside of the large meeting area. Next, Tork lined up his red Hollowback, next to Kurt's Blue Slingshot vehicle.

A skinny, white teenager, with orange/red hair, and gray clothing, walked in front of the cars, and placed a box on the ground, holding a phone in his hand. He pressed a button on the box, causing a large red light to shoot up into he sky.

Monkey: This is Monkey! Is the road clear now?!, he said speaking into the phone.

Dan: Awww yeah. This is what you guys came to see.

Penny: I have a bad feeling about this.

Carrie: I have a bad feeling about everything.

Both vehicles started up, and both drivers revved their engines, preparing to race, as the box's colors changed from green to yellow.

Nolo Passaro stared at Tork's Red Hollowback. He hated Tork with a passion. A flashback played through Nolo's mind:

Nolo was inside his own car, with his bald brother, Tone.

Nolo: C'mon, Tone! Let me race him! I know I can beat Tork!  
Tone: You wanna be the leader now, little bro?!  
Nolo: I don't know, man. It sounds like a tough job.  
Tone: Man, it's not so tough. It's not so hard finding the right line. Once you do, the tricky part, is staying in the groove.

The flashback then switched, to Tone racing Tork across streets. Suddenly, Tork's car turned sharply, colliding with Tone's car, which ended up spiraling out of control, crashing into a building, causing an explosion, and flames to fly. Nolo then screamed with all his might: TONE!

Ever since that day, Nolo has hated Tork, and blamed his brother's death on him.

Nolo looked down, at the "t" shaped necklace, around his neck. He held it in his hands, closed his eyes, then sighed.

Tork stared out of his car, back at Nolo. Tork knew why Nolo hated him. He didn't fully blame him, for that. He felt guilty, for what he did. He thinks it was partially his fault, that Tork died. He didn't mean to kill him. A small amount of understanding passed between their eyes. But, it didn't lessen their anger towards each other.

Darwin: So, can someone PLEASE explain to me, why these guys are racing each other?

Dan: It's a rivalry. You see, we racers, are divided into two teams. The Teku, and the Metal Maniacs.

Gumball: Why aren't you guys just one team?

Dan: Because we don't all like the same things, and we have disagreements. You see, Nolo is the leader of the Teku. The Teku are all about japanese music, car technology, looking badass flashy, and colorful, with blue, orange, and white being our signature colors, having agile vehicles, and all that stuff. The Metal Maniacs, on the other hand, are all about brute force, fire, metal, looking intimidating, and making their cars like tanks. Do you see?

Gabriel: I'm guessing, that you're a member of the Teku.

Dan: Actually, I don't really take sides. But, I do have good friends who are Teku.

Carrie: This all sounds pretty interesting.

Penny: But what's the point of all this?!

Dan: I can't explain that to you, yet. Remember?

Monkey: We're CLEAR! GO!

The box's light turned green, and both cars sped past Monkey, who cowardly ducked down, to avoid getting hit.

Kurt Wydle took the lead, almost immediatley. He drifted around corners of the cliffside, with Tork close behind him. They felt an adrenaline rush. This was what the racers lived for.

Tork and Kurt clashed a few times, while drifting and accelerating, because the road was so thin. A few times, both of them were knocked back, but, eventually came back as neck to neck.

Near the bottom of the coast, they both turned around, and raced back to the starting point, which was now the finish line. They were both giving it their all, and weren't expecting anything less from the other team.

Gumball: I can see them!  
Darwin: This is so epic!  
Gabriel: I wonder who the winner will be!

The cars were seconds away from the finish line. Tork knew that he could win. He thought about pulling off that manuever, that he used on Tone, a few years ago.

A dark vision of Kurt spiraling off the railing, and his car exploding, was implanted in Tork's mind. He had no choice, he couldn't live with himself, if he did that, again. He slowed his car down, purposefully, allowing Kurt to win the race.

The Teku team members cheered for Kurt, and the Metal Maniacs had frustrated looks on their faces.

Gumball: That was awesome!  
Darwin: Yeah! Let's try it!  
Gabe: Guys, be reasonable about this...

Tork approached the group of Elmorians, and started to explain.

Tork: Everyone, gather around! We have some new recruits!

"Everyone cheers"

Their was complete silence, yet, a feeling of excitement in the air. It was noticed in the eyes of everyone.

Tork: Alright, I will start explaining from the beginning. Do not interrupt me, unless I'm done talking, because I could answer your questions, and yada yada yada. Alright, let me explain:

It all started about 2 years ago, when a scientist, named Dr. Peter Tezla, stumbled upon an amazing scientific discovery. He found the ruins, and evidence of ancient alien beings, called Accelerons. The Accelerons landed on Earth, thousands of years ago. They KNEW, that humans would evolve. So, using their advanced technology, they created dimensions. But, not just any dimensions. These dimensions were created, to test different things, in humans. The skill, patience, sportsmanship, integrity, and more, of human drivers. The dimensions were filled with hazards, and heplful things, to help racers finish them, and win races. They were created, to teach us humans, about technology, and much more. Dr. Peter Tezla, invented technology, and discovered and deciphered the methods and language of the Accelerons. He used everything he had, to develop the SKRIM Corporation, and he became a billionaire. He found a way, to access the dimensions the Accelerons created. But, you had to drive at +300 mph. He created Nitrous 2, which allowed a car to go to that exact speed. He called the dimensions,, the Racing Realms. Vert Wheeler, Kurt and Markie Wylde, Taro Kitano, come over here!

Tork motioned, with his hand, and the drivers approached.

Tork continued explaining:

Tork: You see, Tezla recruited 35 of the World's greatest drivers, divided into 5 teams, and sent them through a Grand Prix, through the portals, to race. The winning team, recieved $5 million each, and all 35 drivers got to keep their cars. Tezla wanted to reach something called, The Wheel of Power. The Wheel of Power, was created by the Accelerons, to provide power. The Wheel of Power is what allowed portals to the racing realms, AKA, Highway 35, to open. He believed, if he found the Wheel of Power, he could provide the world with infinite, clean energy, solving many global problems. But, sadly, the Wheel of Power only hurt out technology, and was not compatible with it. The drivers, returned the Wheel of Power, to Hot Wheels City, while fighting the evil Racing Drones. You see, the Drones only care about winning. Nothing else. They were created by the Accelerons, to test drive through the realms. The Accelerons left for their home planet, and the Drones were left on Earth, and stayed dormant, until the Realms were opened by Dr. Tezla. They were all destroyed, or at least, we hope they were, including their leader, a female robot by the name of, Gelorum. Now, here are the only members, of the original Highway 35 drivers, that we know of now. Nobody knows what happened to the others.

Vert Wheeler: I was the winner of the World Race. I was also the leader of the team, the Wave Rippers. I was close friends with leaders of the other teams.

Kurt Wylde: I was the leader of the Street Breed team. I was actually a spy for the racing drones.

"Everyone glares at Kurt"

Kurt: I didn't trust Dr. Tezla, and I still don't. But, I still rebelled against the drones, and helped the Drivers. I'm no longer a traitor.

Mark Wylde: I was a member of Vert's team. At first, I wanted to be with my brother, who was being an ASSHOLE to me "looks at Kurt", but, Vert let me join the Wave Rippers.

Taro Kitano: I was the leader of the Scorchers.

Vert Wheeler: But, nobody knows where most of the other drivers have gone, or even if they are still alive. The leaders of the the 2 other teams, the Dune Ratz, and the Road Beast, are missing. Kadeem, and Banjee Castillo. They were my good friends. Nobody has heard from Dan Dresden, Lani Tam, or Alec Wood, my best friend, either.

Dan: I'm actually Dan Dresden's little brother. I don't know what happened to him, either!

Kurt: Hell, we don't even know where DR. TEZLA IS! It's been 2 goddamn years! He hasn't given us any Nitrox, hasn't even contacted us, or even visited us!

Gumball: I have no words.

Darwin: That explains a lot.

Gabriel: Forgive me, but, I don't fully believe you guys.

Penny: Neither do I.

Carrie: Ever heard of evidence?

Vert Wheeler: We're still waiting for Dr. Tezla to contact us. In the mean time, we Street Race.

Gabriel: So, as of now, you have no evidence?!

Tork and Nolo: Pretty much.

Gumball: I knew this would be a waste of time!

Suddenly, a car , Krazy 8's, pulled up to the meeting area, and the driver climbed out of it. He was a tall, African-American man, with black hair, and an orange racing jacket.

Vert: HOLY SH-

Taro: It's Kadeem!

Kadeem: Vert! Taro! It's been a long time. Much too long.

The original Highway 35 racers hugged each other, then awkwardly split apart.

Vert: So, how have you been, Kadeem? How did you find us?

Kadeem: My people, are doing better, especially with that $5 million you gave me, Vert. I am still thankful, for that. But, alas, they need more help. Anyways, Dr. Tezla sent me, to get all of you!

Kurt: Oh no, what is it now?!

Markie: Awww yeah! Time for more racing!

Vert: How did he find us?!

Kadeem: I have absolutely no time to explain. Also, Dr. Tezla has his ways. ALL of you, MUST FOLLOW ME! Dr. Tezla has established a new HQ. We must go, now! POLICE OFFICERS are coming this way!

Everyone: OH SHIT!

Sirens could be heard in the distance. A feeling of evil and the need to escape, spread over all the Drivers.

All the drivers jumped into their cars, and followed Kadeem. Even Gumball and his friends followed the other racers.

Gumball: Oh crap! My life is over!

Gabriel: Darwin, why did you have to get us dragged into this!?

Darwin: I thought it would be fun!

Penny and Carrie: Shut up and drive!

After several minutes, all the drivers safely evaded the cops, and were driving through the desert. They were approaching a giant maze of stone monoliths, in front of a Mesa.

Kadeem: Everyone, stay behind me, and match my speed!  
The racers all reluctantly obeyed. Once each driver got out of the maze, they drove towards the mesa, and jumped off the cliff. It looked like suicide. But, in actuality, once a car collided with the mesa, it went INSIDE it. The vehicles, one by one, jumped inside the mesa, with green lights/holograms appearing, over the area they went through.

The vehicles, once inside the mesa, beholded a technological marvel. There was a long drive way, leading into the main area. A large hologram, of a golden wheel, several stories tall, floated in the center, surrounded by Red racing tracks, that defied gravity.

A tone of mystery and suspense was distilled in the air. Suddenly, a man emerged. He looked like a cyborg. He had robot limbs and prosthetics, purple sunglasses, and snow-white hair. He was followed by a floating robot, that looked relatively similar to a satelliate dish.

Man: Welcome to the Accelodrome! I am Dr. Peter Tezla! I know I have a lot of explaining to do. So, everyone keep your mouths shut, and follow me.

The people followed Tezla, up a tall set of turning stairs, into a room/building. It seemed to be a meeting room, with a holographic Wheel of Power, in the center of the table. The racers took their seats, and prepared to listen.

Tezla: I have a lot of explaining to do, so let me start. The Racing Drones are back! They are planning to conquer the Racing Realms, so they can take over the world. You see, when a Racing Realm is conquered, the winner wins a piece of technology, called, an Accelecharger. It temporarily allows the car amazing help, when driving. It can be won, by anazlying the skill used to master a realm, and come in first place. But, the Racing Drones are not all we have to worry about. We must also worry about a new enemy: The Silencers. They work for the Illuminati/Global Elite. They are the main cause, for most of the world's problems, wars, stupidity, and evil. They want the power from the Racing Realms. We must stop the Racing Drones, and defeat the Illuminati, to save the World, and make it the way it should be! Now, I need to help you drivers add modifications to your cars. Increased damage resistance, possible artillery resistance, Accelecharger modifications, and Emergency Driver Return,new gadgets and tools, etc. etc. Don't worry, I will assist you all. Any questions?

Gumball: When exactly will we start?!  
Darwin: This is way too fast.  
Gabriel: Not for me.

Tezla: We start NOW! Racing Realms can open at ANY time!

A beautiful woman walked inside the room, with a grey mechanic suit, long, black hair, tied in a not, white skin, and black eyes.

Taro smiled. He recognized the woman.  
Vert: Holy crap! Lani Tam, it's you! It's good to see another Wave Ripper! How have you been?

Lani: Actually, Vert, I'm not really a racer anymore. I work for Dr. Tezla now. And I've been fine, thank you. "Glares at Taro"

Carrie: That escalated quickly.  
Penny: Let's do this, already.

"Kurt Wylde stands up" Listen, Tezla! I still don't trust you! And you still owe us an explanation for a LOT of things! Like, what happened to the rest of the other Highway 35 drivers, how and why you were gone for so long, what you did-

Tesla: Kurt, all of that will be explained, in due time.

That is the end of Chapter 2. Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Realms Away

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing!

Chapter 3: Realms Away

All of the drivers began working on their cars, while Dr. Tesla explained the new upgrades, that the drivers are required to install. Dr. Tesla even hired trusted Mechanics, to help the Street Racers. The only people, who needed more help, were the 5 main Elmorians. They may have loved cars, but they weren't exactly engineers.

The drivers worked their asses off, working on their cars. By the end of the day, they were covered in smoke, grease, soot, and some blood. The Elmorians were taught by the mechanics, and Dr. Tezla, about vehicles, so they began to get the hang of it.

Tesla glanced at his tired street racers and mechanics, and decided to reward them.

Tesla: You have all worked so long and hard, on your cars. I give you permission, to get dinner in the mess hall, and relax.

Everyone cheered, and rushed to the Mess Hall, which was full of food. Meats, fruits, vegetables, breads, and drinks.

Gumball got his dinner, and sat with his friends at one of the tables.

Gumball: So, this is interesting. Don't you guys agree?  
Darwin: Yeah. After all this was MY idea, of course!  
Gabriel: It doesn't always matter whose idea it was, it's whether or not you actually follow through with it, or where you take it. But, Darwin, I thank you for this. *high five*

Penny: I'm still worried, if we will even survive.

Carrie: What will our parents think about us missing?! They could call the cops! We could get in serious trouble, guys!

Gabe: I wouldn't worry about it too much, Carrie *places hand on shoulder*

Carrie: You're right.

Gabe: Not all the time.

Suddenly, an extremely loud noise echoed through the entire Accelodrome, and bright red lights flashed through the Mess Hall's windows. It sounded like Sirens, and they got louder and louder. But, they weren't just any sirens. An intercom spoke up above them, and a voice was heard:

This is Dr. Tezla speaking. A realm is opening! I repeart, a realm is opening! I will announce what Racers are to report to the Realm!

Kadeem  
Nolo Passaro  
Vert Wheeler  
Tork Maddox  
Taro Kitano  
Karma Eiss  
Dan  
Mark Wylde  
Kurt Wylde

Racers, if I called your name, move to your respective stations, and start your cars! This is the real deal!  
The Racers rushed to the two respective sides, around the floating Wheel of Power. A feeling of adrenaline and suspense hung in the air. Everyone prepared for what was on the other side of the portal.

The large hologram split into several parts, and the parts were rotating in different ways/directions. The individual parts all had symbols on them. Slowly, the rings of the Wheel of Power stopped at certain angles, then, once they all stopped, a blue energy/portal was emitted in the center of the wheel. The flashing lights in the Acceledrome turned green, and a holographic timer appeared in the dashboards of all the drivers' cars.

Dr. Tesla: You all have one hour to get in the realm, win the race, and come back here, or you're trapped forever. GO!

The people obeyed, and accelerated onto the red gravity-defying tracks, from the two respective sides, twisting and turning in loops, spirals, gaining extreme speed and momentum,before colliding into a single track. The single track curved around a corner, into a make-shift cave. The track turned even more, completely stopping outside the cliff, aiming high at the blue portal.

Dr. Tesla: You must be going 300 miles per hour to enter the realm! Go!

As the cars came closer to the portal, they were boosted by the speed boosters near the end, and went flying through the portal, disappearing in a small flash of blue light.

On the other side of the portal, was another dimension. The dimension had purple/black skies, lightning, and dark, heavy clouds.

The Racers jumped out of the portal,and prepared for a shocker.

Mark Wylde:Oh shit! There's no TRACK!

The cars plummeted multiple stories, with half of the drivers screaming. The cars finally collided with a relatively thin, red track, floating in the middle of the sky. They were all met with relief, of course.

Lani was up in a room of the Accelodrome, using Tesla's advanced technology, to monitor the progress and well-being of the cars, their technology and communications, and watching what is going on through the driver's on board cameras. Gumball, his friends, and the racers that stayed behind, were watching the action on giant, flat-screen tv's.

Gumball: Why couldn't we go again?  
Tesla: I want you guys, to get some experience, by watching, and learning. I will let you go in the next realm.  
Gabe: That's understandable.

Nolo Passaro was at the lead of the other racers, and used his ear-piece to communicate with Tesla.

Nolo: Yo, Tesla! What realm is this?

Tesla: This is the Storm realm, Nolo. I'm not sure what skill the Accelerons were wanting to be mastered, for this realm.

Next, Lightning started striking the track, in the Storm realm. Taro's car was shocked by lightning, and started spinning out of control. He got lucky, and smashed into one of the arc pylons, that was helping to conduct electricity across the track. If not, he would have fallen hundreds of feet.

Lani: Taro, are you alright?!

Taro: *grunting* I'm fine. I'll use the EDR.  
Lani: Taro, you can't use the EDR. Your systems have been completely sorted out!

Vert: Don't worry, Taro! I'll drive you back.

Vert stopped his Deora 2, by Taro's car, allowing him to climb inside, and drive off down the track.

The Racers continued to speed down the track, at several hundred miles per hour, dodging and getting struck by lightning bolts, and, at one point, driving into the heart of a city-sized Tornado, with the tracks spiraling and twisting down through the Tornado.

A few miles up ahead, somehow coming from a different track, were the enemies: The Racing Drones. Black and green vehicles, being driven by dark, intelligent robots.

The lead robot was talking to Gelorum, the leader of the Drones, on video-feed.

Gelorum: You know my expectations. Defeat or kill the humans, win the Accelecharger, and come back. If not, extreme consequences will be faced by the failures. Is that understood?

Head Robot: Understood Gelorum. Out.

The Robots raced on the track, meeting the Humans by connecting to their track.

Markie: Oh crap! We've got drones!  
Dan: How are we supposed to fight them?  
Nolo: We've got cars, you dumbass! Use them!

Nolo rammed his car into the side of a drone, sending it spiraling off the track, and explode in a lightning bolt strike.

Kadeem, right behind Nolo, was tangling with the leader of the robots, who was trying to kill Dan.

Dan's car was being pushed by the Drone vehicle, and was close to sliding off the edge.

Kadeem: No! I won't let you take anyone else!  
Kadeem pressed a button in his car, shooting out a powerful grappling hook. He slammed on the brakes, and sharply turned the car, forcing the Lead Drone to fly off the track. But, the grappling hook was still attached, and Kadeem's car started moving toward the edge, holding the drone up.

Vert: No! Kadeem! Hang in there!

Kadeem tried detaching the grappling hook, but suddenly, his car was pushed off the edge with no explanation.

All the racers cried in horror, as they saw Kadeem and a few Drones plummet off the track, and were destroyed by Lighting Bolts.

A few tried to use their grappling hooks to save him, but he was too far away.

After about another half-hour, the Racers reached the end of the Realm, and jumped through the portal, back to the Acceledrome.

Kurt Wylde won the Storm Realm accelcharger, which would temporarily make the owner's car immune to Lightning Strikes.

The Racers then held a memorial for Kadeem, by praying, and coming together in the meeting room.

Vert: This is fucking stupid! Kadeem can still be alive! We have to go back, and help him-

Tesla: Vert, it's useless. We all saw what happened. Kadeem is no more.

Vert was on the edge of tears, but he held it inside. He couldn't lose Kadeem, one of his best friends. He breathed in a sad sigh.

*Markie Wylde walked over to Dan, and slapped him*

Markie: You asshole! This is all your fault! If you hadn't been such a pussy, Kadeem might still be alive.

Gabe: Hey, Markie!

Markie: What the hell do you want?

Gabe: Fuck you! * Gabriel kicked Markie in the balls, causing him to collapse on the ground, then spat on him*

Gabriel: Playing the blame game isn't going to get us anywhere. We need be sensible, and intelligent about this. We also have to save the anger for the drones! We need to get revenge for what was done to Kadeem!

Gumball: Do you seriously call what you just did, sensible?

Gabe: That's how sensible I am, to stupid people.

Tesla: Everyone, calm down! We need to be rational-

Lani: Tesla, we can't just calm down, a hero just died. Admit it, Tesla, you don't care about us, you just care about the Accelechargers!

Everyone in the room glared at Tesla,and he started to explain.

Tesla: That is a load of shit! Of course I care about my team! And, don't underestimate the power of the Realms, or the Accelchargers!-

Lani: O.k. then, Dr. Tesla, what exactly will happen if the Drones get them all? Just tell us!

Tesla: I DON'T KNOW! I just know, what I have to do. I mean, we WE, have to do.

Kurt: You still owe us an explanation, for what happened to the other drivers, you snake!

Tesla paused, took a heavy sigh, and talked:

They were killed.

Everyone gasped.

Gumball: Crap.  
Darwin: I knew I shouldn't have got us into this!  
Gabe: Wow.  
Penny and Carrie just stared, in disbelief.

Tesla: Most of the drivers, were killed in the realms, because they were so dangerous. Some of them even left, and not even I know where they are! Nobody does! Banjee Castillo, Alec Wood, Dan Dresden, they were all killed in the realms. Most of the other Highway 35 drivers are either dead, or hiding. I'm afraid, if I told you, it would have discouraged you.

Kurt Wylde: I don't believe you!

Tesla: It's the truth, Kurt!

Vert: If this is true, then, this doesn't discourage us! This INCOURAGES us! We have to defeat the bad guys, save the world, and win the Accelechargers. We can't let what all the past racers have worked and died for, be for nothing!

Gabriel: Exactly!

Kurt: Then what did you do for these past 2 years?

Tesla: I was an undercover member of the Silencers, while, at the same time, leading the rest of the Highway 35 drivers against the Drones and Silencers.

Taro: Why the hell didn't you contact all of us?!

Tesla: I thought I already had more than enough. Turns out, I was wrong, and I'm sorry. You are all dismissed.

Everyone walked out of the meeting room, to their Sleeping Quarters, to get some rest, before the next realm opened.

Nolo walked up to the 5 main Elmorians.

Nolo: Guys, I want to talk to you.  
Gumball: O.k. then.  
Darwin: What's it about?

Nolo: Follow me.

That is the end of Chapter 3. Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review. 


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing!

Chapter 4: New Friends

Nolo and the Elmorians went into a section of the garage area of the Acceledrome. Several cars were scattered around, along with tarps, oil, Nitrous 2, tools, and more.

They all took a seat at a nearby table, and Nolo began to speak.

Nolo Passaro: I just wanted to apologize, for the way I treated you guys, when I first saw you. I'm sorry. I was being a hypocrite. I was racing, when I was about your age.

Gumball: Nolo, it's fine.  
Darwin: It's no big deal.  
Gabe: Thank you Nolo. We accept your apology.  
Carrie: There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?

Nolo: I'm offering all of you, a chance to join the Teku.

Gumball: You're serious?  
Darwin: I don't know what to say.

Nolo: I swear to God guys, we're not bad people. All we do, is race, and have fun. We could even be considered vigilantes. We occasionally help stop crimes and criminals, if and when we come across them. And no, I'm not forcing you to join, either.

Gabriel: *glare* Are you sure?

Nolo: I swear. I'm not forcing you. If you join, you can leave whenever you want. We won't exchange favors, you don't need to pay anything, no one gets hurt. It's simple. No drawbacks or secret loyalties. That's all. Do you understand? What do you say?

Carrie: Guys, we need to think about this rationally.  
Penny: She's right.

Gumball: I'm joining!  
Darwin: Me too!  
Gabriel: I'm problably going to regret this later, but, oh, what the hell? We're in enough trouble already. I'm in!  
Carrie: I guess I'll join.  
Penny: Fine.

A figure walked by the table. Everyone glanced up, and saw that it was Dan.  
Dan: Yo, Nolo. What'cha doing?

Nolo: Just recruiting new team members.

Dan: I see. *Turns to face the Elmorians* Guys, I want you to know, you should consider us to be your allies, your best friends, your fellow racers. We are a brotherhood. We stand together, fight evil, and kick ass! You can trust the Teku, and most of all, us.

Gabriel: Isn't a little suspicious, that you guys trust us so much, and are being so nice to us?

Nolo: We just know that you guys can make something of yourselves.  
Dan: Exactly.

*Gabe shrugs*  
Nolo: To prove it to you, we're going to help you guys, even more. Me, Dan, and Shirako are going to work on your guys, and add Teku upgrades. We'll also get your some standard Teku equipment and threads. No thank you's, or any money is nessescary. You don't owe us anything.

Gabe: I don't know what else to say, except, thank you.

* Everyone shakes Nolo's hand, and thanks him*

Gumball: We're off to the Sleeping Quarters. See you guys later. Thanks again!

Nolo: You're welcome! We'll stay up all night to work on your cars!

Around 10 hours passed, and all of Tesla's drivers began to awake. Half of them rushed to the Mess Hall for breakfast,others worked on their cars, and others just relaxed.

Gumball and his friends walked back to the garage, to see what Nolo and his friends were doing, and they were amazed at what they saw.

Nolo, Dan, and Shirako stood proudly in front of their new friend's cars, which were fully Teku-ized. All the cars had blue, white, and orange coloring, along with music speakers, radios, headphones, and better Accelcharger activators and holders.

Nolo: That's not all!

The 3 team-mates handed the Elmorians new clothes. Racing jackets, cell-phones, hats, sunglasses, jeans, t-shirts, gold/jewelery and the like.

Dan: Don't just stand there! Go try them on!

The Elmorians came back after a few minutes, all dressed up and looking badass in their new clothes.

Gabe: This is fucking awesome.  
Gumball: I think we all agree.

Then, more racers emerged from the shadows. Kurt Wylde, Vert Wheeler, Karma Eiss, Dan, until all the Teku members stood, proudly.

Nolo: Welcome to the Teku!  
Shirako: Yo, you guys look awesome.  
Kurt: Not bad. Not bad at all.

Penny: We can't thank you enough.  
Carrie: Thanks!

Gabriel: So, what now?

Dan: Just go about your regular day, until the next portal opens.

The Elmorians had a delicious breakfast, then talked about their new hopes and dreams of being in the Teku.

Suddenly, alarms once again echoed through the Acceledrome. Red lights flashed in the main areas, and the intercom came up again.

Dr. Tesla: This is Dr. Tesla speaking. A new realm is opening! The following drivers may enter the realm!

Gumball Watterson  
Darwin Watterson  
Penny Fitzgerald  
Carrie  
Gabriel Garcia  
Porkchop "Diesel" Riggs  
Monkey McKlurg  
Shirako Takamoto  
Tork Maddox  
Mark Wylde

The drivers went through what was expected. Suiting up, getting in their cars, then accelerating on the red tracks, and through the portal at 300 mph.

The light blue portal appeared in a tropical, green swamp. Giant trees towered above the landscape, vines ensnared and curved around their trees. Giant pools, lakes, and rivers of dirty water moved through the realm. Strange and wonderous creatures,such as giant car-sized mosquitos, and man-eating slugs were present. The Red track curved and twisted through the landscape, covered in vines and moss.

The vehicles jumped through the portal, and landed on the track, racing by the scenery.

Dr. Tesla: This is the Swamp Realm!

The group raced through the realm, prepared for whatever might lay ahead. Suddenly, the track was split into several different directions, which, those tracks in turn, in even more and more directions.

Gumball: Dr. Tesla, do you see this?  
Lani: Gumball, we see the tracks.  
Dr. Tesla: I believe the best idea would be to split up. But, everyone should have at least 1 or 2 people with them, at all times!

The racers quickly split into groups of 2-3 members, and drove their seperate ways.

Shirako Takamoto and Darwin were driving a Red Track, over a swampy lake. As they drove, they saw the car of Banjee Castillo. The car was submerged underwater, but the driver was not present in the transparent glass.

Shirako: Woah.

Darwin: That's pretty sad. But, we have to focus on the road ahead, Shirako- NO!

A giant mosquito started flying toward's Darwin's car. It was seconds away, but Shirako acted quickly to save his new friend. He pressed several buttons, and pulled off a highly skilled manuever, to save Darwin. He activated the car's Jump Jets, launching it into the air, and used his speakers on the back of the car, which acted as weapons of sound, to scare the monsterous bug away.

Darwin: Thanks Shirako.  
Shirako: No problem.

But, it wasn't over. A large, reptilian figure jumped out of a set of trees, and was chasing after Shirako and Darwin. The figure was about 15 feet tall, 30 feet long, with a crocodile-like head, razor sharp teeth, piercing yellow eyes, and long, grasping hands, with sharp claws, followed by a relatively short sail/spine on it's back.

Shirako: Oh crap! Go, go go!

Darwin: Tesla, what is this?!

Tesla: My God! It's a prehistoric Dinosaur! It looks to be a Baryonyx!

Gabe: A Baryonyx! Awesome! Where is it?!

Darwin: About to eat us!  
Lani: Darwin, use the Nitrox 2!

Darwin reached, and tried to press the Nitrox 2 button, but, it was too late. The Baryonyx came close to Darwin's vehicle, about to pick up in it's massive jaws.

Shirako, at that moment, knew what he had to do. He pressed the jump jets, launching the car into the Baryonx's face, bitch slapping it. But, his car did not stop. It went flying into a tree, before a flash of light and an explosion occured.

Darwin: Shirako!

Back on the other side of the portal, Shirako came flying out of his car, and landed into a giant mat, allowing him to safely slide down. He was bruised, but alright.

Lani: Darwin, Shirako is alive. Stick to the mission!  
Shirako: Darwin, I'm fine. I used the Emergency Driver Return (EDR) Just survive! Don't die in vain!

Darwin pressed a button on the steering wheel, activating the Nitrox 2, accelerating him far ahead of the Dinosaur, and escaping it.

Meanwhile, Gumball, Gabriel, and Markie were competing head-to head, driving through the jungle, still.

Markie's and Gumball's car were smashing and bumping into each other.

Gumball: Dude, we're all the Good guys here. We shouldn't be fighting each other.  
Markie: Shut your trap, Teku scum! The Metal Maniacs are the REAL deal.

Gabriel: I would rather be a Teku scum, than a psycopath. Gabe activated the car's Teku jump jets, allowing him to jump over Markie's and Gumball's car, accelerating deeper into the forest.

Carrie, Penny, and Monkey were approaching the end of the forest, into a clearing. There, they saw what appeared to be a giant, statue of a green monster, with vines/tentacles as arms.

As they came closer, the monster opened it's eyes, coming to life, with a terrible roar. It lashed it's tentacles, and ensnared the trio's cars in vines, leaving them vulnerable to the giant mosquitos, that would suck the car's Nitrous 2 tanks. The vines began their work, taking the car's parts apart, and literally ripping pieces of them, to shreds.

Carrie: Oh no, I can't die like this.

Lani: Just stay calm, and wait for someone to win the realm. That should do the trick.

Tesla: Does anyone see the portal yet?

Vert: I think I see it. I'm going for the record! It's time, to play my song.

Vert started playing a song on his Teku speakers (Hot Wheels Acceleracers- "Go") Yeahhh! Nitrox!

Vert used the Nitrox, as he was being chased by the deadly vines. Upon turning a corner, he smashed into a racing drone, causing them to both turn over, and be picked up by the vines.

Most of the drivers began to get caught in the vines, even most of the racing drones.

Now, there were only 2 cars left. Markie Wylde, and Gabriel Garcia's.

Markie: You're going down, you little shit!  
Gabriel: Tell it to the judge, you dumbass.

Tesla: You two have to stop fighting, and start working together. Lives are at stake!

Gabe: I would love to stop fighting, if this maniac would!

Suddenly, a few racing drones appeared behind the duo, and started shooting their green energy blasts at them.

Tesla: Stay in the middle of the road,and avoid the vines.

Markie: We're kind of getting shot by drones, here!

Markie's car was inevitably shot off the track, and ensnared by the vines.

Lani: Gabriel, you have to wait for a car to get free, to draft with.

Tesla: Lani, if he waits, our Racers would be killed, and the Drones would win this realm.

Gabe: How about I draft, with the drones.

The drones were still on Gabriel's tail, as he was dodging shots, and trying to stay ahead of the vines. He managed to draft with the Drone's vehicles, as they were now getting chased by the vines, and too occupied to try to shoot. He then activated the Nitrox 2, boosting him to 300 mph, and he was coming closer to the portal.

Gabe: I can see the end!

The vines were trying to block the portal, but Gabe's car was too fast. He boosted through the portal, arriving back in the Accelodrome. Next, a flash of green light occured, and Gabriel recieved a card-shaped Accelecharger. This would allow his car, to create a track of green vines, underneath his vehicle, while he was in the air.

The Swamp monster was automatically knocked unconscious. The vines released the drivers. And the racers used their EDR's, or drove through the portal to arrive safely at the Accelodrome.

The entire Accelodrome celebrated another victory. They relished it, because, they knew, this was only the beginning, and they should celebrate every victory that they can. From here on out, it was only going to get more and more dangerous.

That is the end of Chapter 4. Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review. 


	5. Chapter 5: Problems Arise

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing

Chapter 5: Problems Arise

The racers continued racing in the Realms, and winning Accelechargers. Everyone's skills began improving, new cars and technology were built, alliances were were solidified, and enemies continued to fight. Not all the realms were won, but, the Racers did have a large edge over the Racing Drones and the Silencers.

Back in the town of Elmore, a state-wide manhunt was on, to find the missing teenagers, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, Darwin, Gabriel, and arrest the street racers they were last seen with. Most of the parents were very worried about their kids. The police had almost no leads, since, the Racers literally disappeared into thin air. Several conspiracy theories arose, and stupid news anchors had debates on the situation.

Sadly, events that would happen next, would push the Racers to and past their very limits, and risk the safety of the entire world.

Several Realms later, Nolo, Darwin, and Vert Wheeler were racing in the Junk Realm. The Junk Realm consisted, of an orange sky, a large junkyard planet, with scrap metal, junk metal crushers, cranes, and junkyard robots, dotting the landscape, followed by the signature red track. The trio were nearing the exit portal.

Suddenly, Gumball's car came up behind the group.

Darwin: Hey Gumball! We've got this in the bag! We can win this realm!

Suddenly, Gumball smashed his car into Darwin, twisting his vehicle, and causing Darwin to fly off the track, into a pile of scrap metal.

Nolo: Gumball! What the hell?!  
Vert: Gumball, stop!

Vert twisted his car, hoping it would convince Gumball to stop.  
Gumball accelerated even faster, using his Nitrox 2 to smash Vert out of the way, and boost into the portal, winning the Accelcharger.

Nolo: I'm coming Darwin, don't worry!

Darwin: Don't worry, I'll just use the EDR- AAAHHHHHHH!

Lani: Darwin, I heard what just happened. What seems to be the problem?

Darwin was immediatly hyperventilating. The Racers could hear his heavy breathing over their communicators. They knew something was wrong.

Darwin: I can't use the EDR!  
Darwin stared at the spot, where the EDR button was, only to see a bunch of twisted and broken wiring, with the button on the floor.

Next, Darwin's car started slipping off the scrap hill, and fell down behind it.

Lani: Darwin, no!

Darwin's camera feed turned to static, followed by the sounds/scared cries of Darwin, which were drowned out a few seconds later.

A few drivers jumped to the hill-side to look for Darwin, but, no trace was seen of him. With only 20 minutes left, they had no choice but to high-tail it to the portal.

Strangely, when they arrived at the Acceledrome, Gumball was no where to be seen. Tesla reported that no one brought back an Accelcharger.

Finally, Gumball was actually the last driver to get back, which was strange, because the racers saw, with their own eyes, that his car was first.

Gumball stepped out of his car, and was then tackled by Nolo.

Nolo: You son of a bitch! How could you!?

Gabriel: Ran towards Nolo, seperating him from Gumball.

Gabe shoved Nolo, then began to speak.

Gabe: What is going on here?!

Nolo: That little scumbag betrayed us!

Gumball: I didn't do anything!

Vert Wheeler: Because of you, we lost Darwin!

Gumball: Are you kidding me?! I didn't even see Darwin!

Vert: That's a load of bullshit! We all saw your car knock Darwin into the scrap hill, total my vehicle, and go through the portal.

Nolo clenched his fists, and prepared to fight. Nolo: What do you have to say for yourself?

Gumball: I'm saying, I would never hurt Darwin, and I wouldn't start now!

Gabriel: Everyone, stfu! We need to hear both sides of the story.

Tesla and Lani came into the circle, surrounded by the 2 dozen drivers.

Lani: I can vouch for Gumball. I saw his video-feed. He never talked, or even saw Darwin!

Tesla: One thing is for sure, Gumball did not win the Accelcharger. And I think I know what caused this event.

Kurt Wylde: Tesla, start explaining. FAST.

Tesla: The Silencers.

A few gasps were heard, and shrugs were seen from the street racers.

Tesla: The Silencers have advanced technology, that allows their vehicles to turn invisible, or holographically copy the looks of other cars. Gumball, I know this wasn't your work.

Nolo: That's impossible!

Taro: Nolo, we're teenagers who race in interdimensional tracks, trying to save the world from robots and the Illuminati. At this point, nothing is impossible.

Tesla: The Silencer's greatest tool is their deception. To counter this, we must know and trust each other. Do I make myself clear?

Kurt: I would rather trust a Silencer, than you, Tesla.

Lani: Kurt, calm down. Tesla has valuable information, and always helps us. Without him, none of this would be possible. You should be thanking him!

Kurt angrily walked off, back to his sleeping quarters.

Nolo: I'm sorry, Gumball. *extends hand to help Gumball off the floor*

Vert: Wait a damn second here!

Lani and Tesla stop walking, turn around, and face the team leaders.

Gabriel: What happened to Darwin?

Tesla: Lani, please explain to them.

Lani breathed in a sad sigh, with tears streaming down her face, then spoke:

He was captured by the drones.

Lani pulled out a remote from her mechanic suit, pressed a button, and a giant video screen was pulled down. It began playing footage from one of Darwin's still functioning cameras.

The footage showed Darwin's car, beside the giant scrap mountain, on a sandy plain. Next, a black and green, 7 foot tall racing drone, walked to Darwin's car, and began tearing it apart, with it's large hands, with the sounds of Darwin screaming in the background, being drowned out by the very loud sound of the car being broken into. The drone's hand reached for Darwin, followed by a final scream and plea for help, and the camera feed turned to static.

Everyone erupted into anger, including the Elmorians.

Penny: How could they?!  
Carrie: They stole my boyfriend, it's ON NOW!  
Gumball: We have to go back and save him!

Dr. Tesla: For the last time, we can't go back into realms, where the Accelcharger was won. Our only hope for Darwin now, is to defeat the drones.

Gabriel: So you're telling us, for now, there is nothing we can do!?

Tesla: Sadly, yes.

An awkward silence filled the room, and Tesla and Lani walked back into the communications room,and the doors shut.

Gabriel: Everyone, head outside, NOW! We need to have an emergency meeting! I have an idea!

Gumball: We're with you, Gabe!

Most of the drivers obeyed, jumping into their cars, then racing out of the Accelodrome, into the desert, to discuss in private. 


	6. Chapter 6: Operation: Rescue the Fish

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing!

Operation: Rescue the Fish

All the racers stopped their cars at a designated point in the desert. They exited, and convened in a semi-huddle, near a cluster of desert rocks and boulders.

Gabriel: Alright everyone, it's no secret why I called you all here.  
Tork: We know. We all just saw.  
Gumball: As I'm sure Gabriel is trying to say, we have to rescue Darwin.

Monkey Mclurg: Are you serious? He was captured by the drones! How are we supposed to even find him?

Dan: For once, I agree with Monkey.

Gabriel smiled, and everyone semi-understood.

Gabriel: First, let me explain. In order for a racer, to go back to their HQ from a racing realm, they must be in their certain vehicle, the portal analyzes them, and sends them back to their portal.

Porkchop Riggs: Well, yes. But, still, even if we somehow got a drone vehicle, how would all of us be transported to their HQ?

Gumball: We steal-

Gabe: A Sweeper.

Several gasps were heard in the audience, and a few racers erupted into smiles.

Taro: How the hell are we supposed to steal a Sweeper?

Sweepers are giant truck-like vehicles, that the Racing Drones sometimes use in the realms, to capture cars and their drivers, and to deploy some drones to distract the opposition.

For about 2 hours, the Racers formulated a plan to rescue Darwin. The plan would take precision, patience, skill, team-work, and intelligence. After rehearsing the plan, everyone knew their role, and someone had an idea.

Vert Wheeler: Wait, maybe, if we're rescuing Darwin, we could try to take down the drones, once and for all!

Nolo: I'm not so sure.

Gabe: Alright, we can try to take down the Drones, but our main priority, is rescuing Darwin. Does everyone understand?

Markie: Why are we listening to this guy again?

Kurt: Because, LITTLE BROTHER, he is actually displaying intelligence, and has came up with a good plan.

Markie: No one asked you, Kurt!

Kurt: You just did.

Nolo came in-between the angry brothers, and held them apart.

Nolo: Why are you two always fighting! You're brothers, for God's sake!

Markie: This scumbag isn't my brother!

Kurt: The feeling is mutual. You should have rotted in prison. I'm glad I left you there!

At that instant, anger exploded inside Markie, and it took the strength of Nolo, Vert, and Taro to hold him back from kurt.

Markie: You asshole! I swear to God, when I'm free from their grasp, you're dead!

After Markie was calmed down, all the racers drove back to the Acceledrome, and back to the Sleeping Quarters.

Carrie: Gabe, I just want to thank you, for bringing us all together, and coming up with this plan, to rescue Darwin.

Gumball: We can't thank you enough!

Gabe was hugged by the other 3 Elmorians, and spoke.

Gabe: Thanks guys. I promise, we will become whole again. The drones deserve to suffer for all they have done.

The Elmorians drifted off to sleep, but, Kurt and Nolo were still fully awake, silently sneaking towards the Metal Maniac side of the Acceledrome.

Everything was covered in complete darkness, except the Wheel of Power.

Suddenly, a light switch was flipped on, and Kurt and Nolo were shown, crouched, holding wrenches and spray-paint, and were confronted by Karma Eiss (Pronounced as Karma Ice)

Karma: What are you two knuckle-heads doing?

Nolo and Kurt stood up, embarassed that they were just caught by Karma.

Kurt: How did you know we were here?

Karma: Call it, instincts. Or, female intuition. Now, explain yourselves to me.  
*places hands on her hips*

Kurt: We were just going to play a harmless prank on the metal maniacs.

Nolo: Yeah. Harmless.

*Karma facepalms*

Karma Eiss: Guys, we're supposed to work with the Maniacs, whether we want to or not. We can't have this fighting between us, at this point. Especially with our plan to rescue Darwin. Besides, they are not all bad. Now, let's go sit over their, and talk *points*

The two followed Karma, sat down on stacks of tires, and discussed.

Karma: Nolo, I am dissapointed in you. You're supposed to be the leader of the Teku, not some child-delinquent.

And Kurt, I'm dissapointed in you even more. How could you do this-

Kurt: Karma, you don't know the half of it.

Karma: Alright, I am going to be your therapist, for a few minutes. Nolo, tell me your story with Tork.

*Nolo sighs*

Nolo: I hate him. He killed my brother, Tone. I still remember that day, and it still haunts me. I want revenge for what he did.

Karma: Nolo, have you ever stopped and thought, it wasn't his fault, or he did didn't mean to do it?

Nolo: I KNOW he meant to! I just do!

Karma: Why? Just because he is on a different team than you? That's stupid and judgemental. I'm also sure Tork doesn't hate you. Besides, Tone wasn't as good a person, as you remember-

Nolo: You shut your mouth! How dare you speak about him that way!

Karma: Nolo, I'm being honest. You don't have to scream at me. You know it's true. You are kind of acting like a child.

*Nolo angrily grunts*

Karma: Calm down.

Nolo: I'm sorry. You might be right. But I still don't trust him.

Karma: We're making progress. Now, Kurt, tell me, why do you hate Markie?

Kurt: About a year ago, one year after the World Race, Markie and I became involved in a shady business deal. He got involved with some very bad people, and became a street racer. But not the good, honorable kind. He also joined the Metal Maniacs, because of it. I told him, I would have his back, no matter what, and I would never leave him behind, that there was no way it could go back to him. I was wrong. He was arrested, and was put in prison, for some time. I had evidence, that would bail him out, but, it would place the blame on me, so I kept my mouth shut. He was released from prison, and now, he hates me.

Karma: Kurt, you have to apologize to him. You have to make peace with him, and let him know you are sorry, and you are still brothers.

Kurt: I've fucking tried! Do you realize just how much I want my brother back?! I want my peppy, hyper, irrational, funny, caring and outgoing brother back. Not a sadistic, evil, and stupid Jersey-Shore asshole of a brother.

Karma: Well, if you two ever need more help or advice from me, I'm here for you both *hugs them*

Kurt went back to his room, and Nolo stayed.

Little did they know, Markie was hiding in the shadows, and heard every word that Kurt said. He felt a little remorse and sadness at Kurt's words. But, he was still angry.

Nolo placed his hand softly on Karma's right cheek, and, suddenly kissed her, on the lips, for a few seconds straight, as a thank you. She then blushed. Footsteps were heard, and a shadow emerged.

Tork: You two love birds having some alone time? I respect that.

Nolo: Tork, it's not what it looks like.

Tork: I heard every word you said. I didn't kill your brother, Nolo.

Nolo: Fucking prove it!

Karma gently placed her hand on his right shoulder, and Nolo softened up.

Nolo: I don't know what to say.

Tork: You don't have to say anything. You're still young, and angry at the world. And so am I.

Tork walked to the Mess Hall, for a midnight snack, as Nolo and Karma walked to their seperate rooms, blushing.

*About 10 hours later*

Everyone was up and about in the Acceledrome. They were either getting breakfast, showering, tuning their cars, or talking with friends.

What happened next, was expected. A realm began to open, and Tesla called the names of drivers to go into the realm.

This time, ALL the drivers piled into their cars, and accelerated through the portal.

Tesla: What the hell is going on? Why are all of you going? I didn't choose all of you! Answer me!

All 2 dozen drivers emerged on the other side of the portal, into the City Realm.

The portal opened into an underpass/tunnel, with hundreds of automated cars, driving in different directions. It was absolute chaos.

Nolo: LOOK OUT!

All the drivers were busy trying to dodge cars, not get hit, and stay in the race.

After a few seconds of dodging cars, all the drivers made it out of the tunnel, on the red track, and saw a feast for the eyes:

A giant city, floating in the middle of an orange abyss, with the red track connecting it to the tunnel.

Shirako Takamoto automatically started playing a song on his speakers

("Action"-Hot Wheels Acceleracers)

Dan started bobbing his head to the beat of the song, beside Shirako's car.

Gumball: Alright,everyone, disable communications, NOW!

All the drivers obeyed, and disabled all the cameras, trackers, and diagnostics on their cars. Back at the Acceledrome, the camera feeds were gone, and no information from the realm was recieved.

Lani: What are they doing?

Tesla: They're- trying to rescue Darwin.

Lani: How are they all supposed to go to the Drone's HQ?

Tesla: A Sweeper!

Carrie: Remember everyone, we have to stay together, to find a Sweeper.

Nolo: What about the Accelecharger?

Kurt: We don't need the Acclechargers, IF, we stick to the plan!

Nolo: I mean, the Accelecharger for this realm!

Gabe: If we can get a Sweeper, and come in first, we can get it.

Taro: Understood.

The Racers accelerated into the City, and all of them drove onto the high-way that was several stories above most of the buildings.

Gabe: I have a hunch the portal is on the highway.

The High-way was jam-packed with cars being driven by A.I., driving at different speeds, with different moral levels. Dodging and driving around them was a menagerie.

That was, until racing drones were seen on the horizon, followed by a set of two Sweepers.

The Sweepers and Racing Drones steamrolled the A.I. cars, and were heading toward the racers.

Nolo: Alright guys, is everyone ready?  
Vert: Yeah!  
Kurt: All clear!  
Tork: Let's get this over with!

The cars drove in-between each other, in an epic spectacle of grace and accuracy, and charged toward the Sweepers.

The Sweepers were appraoching faster, and closer.

Gabe: Everyone, get ready!

The Sweepers were several hundred feet away, and everyone iniated the plan:

Gabe: Now!

Quickly, all the cars formed a single-file line, and the line moved in-between the Sweepers, causing the Sweepers to slip, go around Tesla's racers, and knock their own drones off the track.

As the Sweepers slipped by, Taro and Kurt used their grappling hooks/spikes to attach themselves to the Sweepers, climb them, and jump inside.

With relative ease, they managed to destroy the robots driving the Sweepers, and took control of them. They pressed buttons, opening parts of the Sweepers, allowing all the Racers to pile their cars inside them.

Since they now had control of monstrous 20-foot Sweepers, nothing stood in their way. Several minutes later, they reached the portal, recieved the Acclecharger, and were transported to the Drones HQ.

The Drones HQ was Hot Wheels City, except everything was black and green, with a green sky, and an evil feeling in the air.

The Sweepers stopped, the cars exited, and began looking for Darwin. Several drivers drove towards the large tower in the middle of the city. Everyone was in for a suprise, because flying drone planes, cars, and Sweepers chased the Drivers.

Nolo: We have to find Darwin, and get out of here. There are too many of these Drones!

Nolo, Vert, and the Elmorians drove up the track in the middle of the city, and reached the tall skyscraper. They reached the main room, where Darwin and Kadeem were found unconscious, in chains.

Vert: We found them!

The drivers disabled the locks, put Kadeem and Darwin in their cars, and were ready to leave. But, they saw their plans. The racing drones were planning to turn Darwin and Kadeem into Drones,also.

The team, used their cars to destroy the machinery, and drove back down to the street level.

Shirako: Gabriel, we can't just leave! We have to destroy the racing drone factories! We need to deliver a crippling blow to them!

Gabe: Alright guys, you all heard Shirako! Destroy the factories!

The drivers used their cars, grappling hooks, a few guns, Drone's accuracy, and their Accelchargers, to wage all out war with the Drones. Drones were destroyed, buildings exploded, and the Racers cheered in victory.

Karma: All their factories are destroyed, now! We need to escape!

Vert Wheeler: Alright guys, everyone, use your EDR's!

The 2 drivers of the Sweepers stopped the Sweepers, and jumped into the cars of their friends, while at the same time, being pelted with a swarm of energy shots and blasts, in-between the smoke and fire from the burning buildings, and remnants of destroyed robots.

Everyone used their EDR, and were transported back to the Acceledrome, with their Accelchargers.

Tesla and Lani came rushing to the main area of the base, with all the drivers back, including Darwin and Kadeem.

Tesla: I demand a goddamn explanation for this!

Kurt: Shut your mouth, Tesla. We will explain later.

The two unconscious heroes awoke, and were happily greeted by their friends and family, in tears of joy and happiness.

The Elmorians embraced each other, and cried tears of happiness.  
The rest of the other drivers hugged Kadeem, or high-fived him.

Kadeem: Thank so much for saving me!

Darwin: Thank you!

Vert: Kadeem, how are you still alive?

Kadeem: Just before my car exploded, one of the Racing Drones teleported me back to their HQ, and I survived. Only my car was destroyed.

Everyone began working on re-building their cars, or creating new ones, for the next realm.

That is the end of Chapter 6. Thank you for reading. Please stay tuned for Chapter 7, and follow, favorite, and review. 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Ally

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing!

Chapter 7: A New Ally

The very next day, all the racers, with team-work, and help, had re-built, or created new cars to use in the racing realms.

Once done with their work, they rushed to the mess hall for refreshments and snacks,since working on cars made them starving.

Nolo: Hey Tesla, how do you manage to get us supplies, food, and water, without anyone knowing where we are?

Dr. Tesla: I have my ways, Nolo.

*Nolo shrugs*

A racing realm didn't open until around 12 pm, which was pretty unusual.

Dr. Tesla: The following drivers may enter the realm:

Vert Wheeler  
Taro Kitano  
Dan Dresden the Second  
Kadeem  
Darwin Watterson  
Gumball Watterson  
Carrie  
Karma Eiss  
Monkey McKlurg

Dr. Tesla: The realm you are entering, is the Water Realm. I repeat, this is the water realm. Switch your tires to water-treads.

The "Acceleracers" did what was expected. They drove on the red track surrounding the Wheel of Power hologram, boost to 300 mph, and switched to water treads.

The portal opened, and all the vehicles were launched into an underwater area.

Lani: Racers, report! We don't see anything!

Kurt: I'm using an Accelecharger!

Kurt used the Night Sight Acclecharger, to see in the black abyss. All the racers saw, were giant Anglerfish.

Vert: All I see, are Anglerfish!

Suddenly, all the vehicles felt a bump beneath them, and they landed on a rocky mesa. Next, a green, water-tight bubble of light formed around the mesa. The ground of the mesa dropped, dropping the racer's cars in an all-out freefall. The cars all landed on the signature red track, with yellow arrows, and the race began. Around the track, was water-tight glass, to keep the water off the track. It was if the people were racing in a ship-in a bottle.

Vert: Woah. This looks pretty cool!  
Taro: I prefer volcanoes.  
Kadeem: As I always say, "magnificent".

Lani: Racers, accelerate! Water is up ahead!

Up ahead, one section of the track was missing, and instead, was pure water, connecting it to the rest of the ocean. Whatever was keeping it from flooding inside the track, was unknown.

Tesla: Racers, the skill for this realm, is to maintain your speed and balance on water. Avoid hydro-planing at all costs!

Underneath the water-breakthrough, were a school of giant Angler-fish, ready to devour any cars that were too slow.

Vert Wheeler: I should have brought my surfboard.

The racers, one by one, accelerated over the water, and onto the next part of the track, to avoid getting eaten.

Tesla: Everyone, scanners are showing that racing drones have entered the realm. Stay on your toes!

Lani: And scans of unknown origin show other vehicles have entered.

Monkey: The Silencers, of course.

Back at the front of the track, a swarm of green and black vehicles, with robot drivers, was approaching, followed by silver, white, and purple Silencer vehicles on the Mesa-platform. 3 groups fighting each other, to secure the fate of the planet.

The upcoming track was split into a fork. Half of the drivers took the left, others took the right.

Vert chose to go down the right path, into a darker abyss. After a few seconds of driving, he found an orange Hyperpod.

Vert: Tesla, I found a Hyperpod!  
Tesla: Vert, use it to your best advantage.

A Hyperpod is a vehicle, left by the Accelerons, to assist a driver in a racing realm, in a certain way.

The orange hyperpod was about 15 feet tall, with a large motor at the front, four wheels, and a ramp where a car could fit inside.

Vert slowed down his car, backed it into the ramp, then it got exciting. The ramp raised to the top/front of the Hyperpod, then the machine activated, and accelerated Vert through the track. It was basically carrying the car at plus 300 mph.

Vert: Awwww yeahh!

Meanwhile, on the other fork, the other teammaters were being chased by racing drones and silencers. The track kept going up, and up, until it launched into a bright, sunny sky. The racers jumped the track, and landed on a track literally going over the water.

A few drivers were still in the underwater tunnel. Monkey's car was being chased by a lone drone. The drone managed to destroy Monkey's car with a green energy blast, as Monkey jumped, and slammed into the glass. The racing drone then stepped out of the car, to deal with Monkey, "personally".

Monkey: Help! This drone is about to molest me!

Taro heard Monkey over the communicator, and drove to Monkey. Taro smashed his car, into the drone, against the glass. He then accelerated, digging the drone deeper and deeper into it, until it was shorted out. When Taro backed up, the drone was split into two pieces.

Taro: Monkey, you need a lift?

Monkey: Give me a second.

Monkey grabbed the drone parts, and jumped into the car with Taro, who sped off.

Taro: Why did you grab the drone?

Monkey: I'm the Metal Maniac's mechanic, remember? Imagine what I can do with this!

Vert was still being "carried" by the hyperpod. Eventually, the track also went higher and higher, until the glass abruptly stopped, and the track led to a jump in the sky.

As the jump was getting closer, the hyperpod stopped, and launched Vert's car even further and faster into the air. For a few seconds, Vert know what it was like to be an Eagle.

But, it was just an epic fail. Vert's car slammed into a nearby, towering red rock, spun around, and landed on the track upside-down.

Vert: Goddammit! I knew I shouldn't have tried to decelerate!

While the other drivers were being chased by drones, cars seemingly materialized out of thing air, and slammed the drones into each other, or into the water, destroying them.

Carrie: Silencers!

The teams decided to fight back, slamming a few Silencers into the water, cars, or rocks, causing a few explosions. A few still remained, and turned invisible. They then appeared, as copies of certain cars. One copy of Taro's, one of Carrie's, and one of Dresden's.

Tesla: We can see what is going on. Take out your doubles!

The racers fought and slammed against their doubles, using whatever they could.

Dan slammed his double into a rock, using his grappling hook.

Carrie used the City Realm accelcharger to slam her copycat into the water.

Taro used the Swamp Realm accelecharger, to drive off the track, onto a track of vines. The track of vines extended into the air, and in front of the Silencer, onto a later part of the track. Mastering the timing, he jumped, came back to the normal track, and slammed the Silencer into the water.

The racers accelerated through the portal, and were suprised to find that a Silencer won the Accelecharger. The dead Silencer teammaters sacrificed their lives to slow down the Acceleracers.

Dissapointed, they returned to the Accelodrome, all except for a few: Gumball and Vert Wheeler.

Gumball used a grappling hook, and jump jets, to overturn Vert's car, and together, they began racing back to the portal.

Suddenly, 3 Silencers burst out of nowhere, and slammed Vert and Gumball's cars together. The attack was definitley coordinated, possibly an ambush. The cars were being held together, so escape was extremely difficult. They were practically dragged close to the portal.

When they jumped into the air, both racers spun around, sending the Silencers flying into the water, and one still flying through the portal.

When the 3 re-emerged on the other side, they weren't in the Acceledrome. They were in an eery-feeling room, with silver and white walls, white and purple cars, scientists in white and gray lab-coats, and copies of Tesla's talking Sateliate-shaped robot, "Gig".

Everyone looked up, to see Vert and Gumball, stunned, and scared out of their minds. For a few seconds, they were too scared to move. All the Silencer scientists turned to face them. Several cars charged toward them. "Gig" robots floated towards them.

Tesla: Vert, Gumball, what is the situation!?

Gumball: Silencer HQ!

Lani: Get out of their! Don't be scared, just drive!

Vert: Sorry guys, but we've got to go!

Gumball and Vert turned their vehicles around,and boosted through the portal. For some reason, the Silencers didn't follow.

Vert and Gumball arrived in a familiar situation. Instead of arriving in the Accelodrome, they landed in the beginning of the Water realm.

Gumball: Are you fucking kidding me!?  
Vert: This is bullshit!

Lani: Why aren't the Silencers following you?

Tesla: Because the realm is going to close soon.

Gumball: WHAT?!

Vetr and Gumball dropped from the underwater mesa, into the glass-track, and sped as fast as they could.

Vert: How much time do we have?

Lani: You have about 15 minutes before the portal closes. If you don't come get back in 15 minutes, you will be trapped in the realm, forever.

Tesla: Go, go go!

Gumball: Can we make it?

Lani: Yes. You just have to stay focused, and listen to what I say.

Gumball: You ready for this buddy?  
Vert: Hell yeah, Gumball.

Tesla: You guys COULD just use your EDR's-

Vert: I'm not using my EDR! I didn't build my Power Rage, just to throw it away, again!

Gumball: Same here!

Back at the Acceledrome:

Penny: C'mon Gumball! I'm rooting for you! Please make it home safe!  
Gabe: I know you guys can do it! We believe in you!  
Darwin: Don't give up!  
Carrie: You can do it!

Lani: Vert, please make it back. You're one of my friends. I can't lose you!

All of the racers were inside the communications room, listening to the messages, and watching the video feed.

Dan: Shirako, I think our friends could use some motivation.

Shirako: I agree.

Shirako plays a song, on a speaker, to give Vert and Gumball motivation:

"Anything But Down"- Hot Wheels Acceleracers

Vert and Gumball accelerated through the underwater glass pipeline, as they passed by ocean life, coral, and beautiful rock formations. They would love to take in the view, but there was no time. This was one of the most imporant moments of their lives. They only focused on what they had to do, and the commands and instructions Lani gave them.

They finally jumped out of the glass, and onto the water track.

With a mere 5 seconds left to spare, they both made it back to the Acceledrome, and were congratulated and hugged by everyone, with Gumball recieving a kiss and hug from Penny.

Penny: Don't EVER scare me like that again.

Gumball: Understood, honey.

Monkey: Everyone, I would love to join you all to celebrate the return of Gumball and Nolo, but, I have an announcement: We have a new ally! I present to you, Sparky!

Out of no where, came a relatively short racing-drone, about 5 feet tall. It randomly twitched, with sparks flying from certain parts of it's body, and several times, it randomly, happily screamed, "SPARKY!"

The Racers stared at Monkey and his robot in disbelief, and amazement.


	8. Chapter 8: The End is Near

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing!

Chapter 8: The End is Near

After going through several more realms, the racers gained more and more Accelechargers, fighting against the Silencers and the Drones. The end looked to be near. All the Racers were extremely excited, proud, and confident of themselves.

One night, after a racing realm, everyone was minding their own business.

The Teku were getting their dinner. A few of the metal maniacs and mechanics were working on their cars. The Elmorians were talking. Nolo and Karma were making out with each other, in their sleeping quarters. It was a fairly normal night for the Acceleracers. Until one racer would disturb the peace.

Markie Wylde walked to the main area/garage of the Acceledrome, and began talking to Tork.

Markie: Alright, Tork, I challenge you!

Tork was busy working on his car, Hollowback. He looked up from the hood of his vehicle, still holding a wrench.

Tork: Excuse me?

Markie: I challenge you, for the leadership of the Maniacs! A race!

Tork: Markie, you've got to be kidding me. You can't just decide a leader, based on who wins a race. It's more than just about who wins-

Markie: Is that a no, you COWARD?! Too scared to get your ass whooped, by ME?!

Taro: Markie, you aren't leadership material.

Markie: And who says?!

"Porkchop" Riggs: We all do.

Monkey: No offense Wylde, but, you wouldn't make a very good leader-

Markie: EXCUSE ME!?

Markie started walking towards Monkey, about to pound him.

Monkey closed his eyes, and held his hands up to his face, ready to face the pain.

Markie was hit from behind, and fell face-first onto the floor.

Kurt: Markie, you need to know your place.

Markie stood up, and clenched his fists.

Markie: Kurt, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Let's finish this now, traitor.

Kurt: Little brother, I'm not going to fight you-

Kurt was met by a swift punch in the face, by Markie. Kurt knew, that the time for reasoning was over. He swiftly kicked Markie in the gut, stunning him, then tried to punch him in the face, but Markie quickly grabbed his arm, turned him around, and smashed him on the door of Tork's car. Next, Kurt kicked Markie in the groin, then turned and performed a roundhouse kick, which was blocked/deflected by Markie's fists.

Tork grabbed a hold of Markie, with Porkchop grabbing a hold of Kurt, to keep them from attacking each other.

Suddenly, alarms started ringing, and the Wheel of Power began to turn.

Markie: Enough! Kurt, we settle this, in the realm!

Kurt: For once, I agree.

Tesla: Racers, the latest realm is opening! The Neon-Pipeline realm! The following racers may enter:

Gumball Watterson  
Gabriel Garcia  
Markie Wylde  
Kurt Wylde  
Nolo Passaro  
Tork Maddox  
Diesel "Porkchop" Riggs  
Monkey McKlurg  
Taro Kitano  
Karma Eiss

The Racers quickly got into their cars, started their engines, then accelerated onto the red track, in turns, twists, and spirals, into the portal at 300 mph.

The portal opened into what appeared to be an outer-space environment, but, directly in front of the portal, was a large,gray, neon-pipeline, that all the cars accelerated/jumped inside.

The racers drove down the Pipeline, which split into different turns/entrances.

Tesla: You must all split up, to find the portal!

Lani: What if they all lead to the portal, just in different ways?

The racers took their pipes. Inside the pipes, were completely random gaps, in the ceiling, bottom, and sides. The Racers were forced to jump over, or drive around the Gaps, to stay inside the Pipelines.

A few racers worked together, while others, such as Markie and Kurt, were fiercely going head to head, cursing, and fighting.

Next, after the random gaps, came ramps. Ramps would continuosly pop up all over the pipeline. The ramps faced two main directions. The racers would have to use the ramps to drive, or jump over or around ramps that faced the opposite direction, to avoid crashing.

Nolo: WOAH! Look out!

Nolo had to use his jump jets to jump over a set of opposite-facing jump jets, while Karma boosted over a ramp that led in the correct direction.

Karma: Nice jump, Nolo.

Nolo: Thanks!

Meanwhile, the Metal Maniacs weren't as agile as the Teku, so they had to slow down a little, to avoid the ramps, get lucky, or crash/slide against them.

Tork: That was close.

Tork's Hollowback slid against a ramp, almost forcing him to crash.

Eventually, the people noticed, that the track was getting continuosly smaller, and racing drones and silencers appeared behind everyone.

In a barrage of energy blasts, explosions, and grappling hooks, the teammates had to evade the drones, and boost down the pipeline. One driver wasn't so lucky.

Markie's vehicle was struck on both sides by Silencer cars, that just materialized, and his car was shocked with an EMP blast, disabling his car.

Kurt: Markie! No!

Kurt turned his car around, and came back to rescue Markie. But, he was too late.

A smoke bomb was deployed, and Markie and the 2 silencers were gone.

Kurt: Fuck you Silencers!

Over a period of a half-hour, the Acceleracers sped down Pipe-lines, in different directions, while evading or fighting against drones or silencers.

Once they reached the end of the portal, they found that a Silencer, again, had received the Accelecharger. They all returned back to the Acceledrome, filled with frustration.

Gumball: I can't believe this!

Gabe: You're not the only one.

Kurt: They got the Accelecharger, AND my brother!

*Kurt angrily walked up to Dr. Tesla*

Kurt: Dr. Tesla, I don't care what you say, we are going to rescue Markie.

Dr. Tesla: Kurt, for once, I agree with you. Go do your business.

Kurt: You're serious?

Dr. Tesla: Very much. We need all the help we can get.

Kurt: I will need the support of everyone else.

Dr. Tesla: We need to hunt for the Accelechargers, Kurt-

Kurt: I think we have enough, Tesla. We just need to rescue my brother, and stop this once and for all. You said it yourself, we are close to being done.

Tesla: I don't know that for sure, we may still be a long-ways away-

Kurt: Tell me the truth, old man.

A feeling of tension and awkward silence hung in the air, as Tesla sighed and admitted the truth.

Tesla: We only have 1 realm left. Then, it all comes down to what happens after that. That's the truth.

Kurt: I'm getting the others together. We need a plan.

Kurt walked out of the communications room, and started a meeting with the other racers.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ultimate Race

The Accelerated World of Gumball Racing!

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Race

After the meeting, all the racers went about their normal business. For several days, they trained, worked on their vehicles, came up with coordinated plans, and ate. They talked about their hopes, dreams, fears, and more. Old, bitter rivalries were softened, new oppurtunities opened, and everyone was prepared to say their final goodbye's, just in-case.

Nolo: Tork, I want to apologize. I'm sorry for blaming Tone's death on you. I miss and love Tone, but it was his own fault. Please forgive me.

Tork: Nolo, it's o.k. If I was in your position, I would feel the same way. It's o.k.

*Nolo and Tork brofist*

**************  
Taro: Lani, I'm sorry I wasn't the right man for you. If we die, at least we died for a good cause.

Lani: Thank you Taro. I'm joining all of you.

**************

Nolo: Karma, if we get out of this alive, I'll be your man.

Karma: I look forward to that, Nolo. *Repetitive kissing and making out*

"Vert outside the door"

Vert: Hey guys, can you get out of the bathroom now? I need to take a piss.

**************

Gumball: Everyone, it's been an honor serving with you.

*All the Elmorians high-five*

Suddenly, the next portal opened. All the racers piled into their cars, and accelerated into the portal. Even Lani and Tesla joined the their racers.

Lani drove the white and red Medical Station Wagon, while Tesla drove his white/purple Silencer-looking vehicle.

The portal opened into Outer Space. Planets were scattered everywhere, along with millions of stars in the distance. Comets and asteroids flew through the dimension, and the signature orange track curved and twisted through space.

When the racers touched down on the track, some of them were launched back into the air.

Nolo: Woah!

Vert: Oh no!

Gumball: Guys, the skill for this realm, is to carefully drive, without making sudden movements.

All the cars touched the track again, and sped down it.

Further along the track, were several Sweepers, and a few Silencers.

Dr. Tesla: Drones, dead ahead!

A Silencer vehicle materialized beside Dr. Tesla, and slammed into his vehicle. Dr. Tesla's car floated off the track, and was approaching a near-by black hole.

Lani: Tesla!

Gumball: Don't worry, I've got Tesla!

Gumball stopped his vehicle, turned it around, and zoomed through the other racers. Gabriel stuck a hand out of his car, and handed Gumball an Accelecharger.

Gumball used the Nitrous to boost into the air, then used the Swamp Realm Accelecharger to create a road of vines.

The vines failed to materialize, and both Tesla and Gumball were sucked into the Black Hole.

3 Sweepers were approaching the Racers, followed by a dozen drones.

Darwin: Everyone, stick to the plan!

Nolo: We've got this!

Tork: Maniacs, let's move some metal.

A black Hole opened up, above the track, between the Racers and their enemies. Gumball and Tesla came out of the black hole, using Hyperpods left by the Accelerons.

They quickly detached from them, and the Hyperpods were launched towards the Sweepers, sending them and most of the drones flying off the track, and into Space.

After about 20 minutes of racing, the teams finally approached the end portal, which was near a planet that looked like Saturn.

Near the portal, were a trio of Silencers.

Dan: Someone has to stop them.

Shirako: I've got this.

Shirako used his Nitrous 2 to boost him to 300 mph, then used jump jets, and steered his car on it's side, zooming through the air. At the same time, he used his vehicle's speakers, to project his music as a weapon of sound, knocking the Silencers, and sending them spiraling behind everyone.

Shirako and everyone else arrived back in the Acceledrome, with Shirako recieving the Cosmic Realm Accelecharger.

Shirako: What exactly does this do, again?

Tesla: It allows your car, to travel at the speed of light. This is far beyond any technology that anyone has today. How the Accelerons are so God-like, is unknown.

Kurt Wylde: Okay Tesla, what's next?

Tesla: We have to give all of our Accelechargers, to our best drivers. What is next, is, "The Ultimate Race".

Gumball: What is that?

Tesla: We must convene in the Meeting Room.

Tesla: Now, the Ultimate Race is a special event. When all the realms have been conquered, the Wheel of Power sort of, "resets the realms", for the Ultimate Race. All the best drivers from the teams, must race through the realms, all over again. Except, the winner, gets to go to the Acceleron Homeworld. I must now hand out the Accelechargers to our best drivers.

Tesla handed out the Accelechargers, to Nolo, Vert, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, Gabe, Taro, and Tork, based on their skills.

Everyone cheered and high-fived, in celebration.

Tesla: The fate of the world rests on your shoulders. All of my Racers are talented, but you are the best. I salute you.

*Returned salutes*

Dan: Not so fast.

Dan quickly stood up, and pulled out a Shotgun.

Dan: Everyone, shut the hell up. For every outburst, I fire a shot. And I won't miss. Don't speak, unless I talk to you. Now, hand me the Accelchargers. All of you. Put your hands in the air.

Tesla: Dan, what in God's name are you doing?!

Dan: I'm not one of you, and I never will be. I'm-

A Silencer. I was undercover. I told them all of your secrets, mission plans, location, weapons, Nitrous 2, EVERYTHING. I was the one who tried to kill Kadeem in the storm realm! The Silencers are on their way over here. The Silencers have won. You cannot stop us!

Nolo: You traitor! I trusted you! We all trusted you-

Dan turned, and shot Nolo in the chest, causing him to collapse on the floor, unconscious.

Karma: You sick bastard!

Dan turned, and prepared to fire again, but a racer took action.

Gabriel ran towards Dan, and Sparta kicked him in the back, causing him to fall face-first on the floor, dropping the Shotgun. Gabriel then jumped on top of Dan, turned him over, and grabbed his throat, while Lani and Karma rushed to grab a Med-Kit to save Nolo.

Gabe: Listen, you little bitch. You're going to tell us exactly what and how the Silencers are planning. Their history, origins, technology, their connections, EVERYTHING. Nothing is left out! If you do, we MIGHT let you live. If you even THINK about lying to us, and we find out, oh, boy, you better hope the Silencers get to you, before I DO!

Dan: Yes, of course! I'll tell you everything!

After several hours of grueling interrogation, the Racers knew what the Silencers were planning, and how to shut them down.

Everyone was holding their breath for Nolo's fate. Remarkably, he turned out okay, because of his bullet-resistant armor under his jacket.

Nolo awoke on a hospital bed, in the Infirmary, with a kiss from Karma.

Karma: You're in no condition to fight. We will handle everything. Just rest.

Nolo: What about Dan?

Karma: Gabe dealt with him. We won't need to worry about him, anymore.

Nolo: Can I still race?

Karma: Of course! You're Nolo Pasaro! *Kiss*

Nolo smiled, then closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

*****************

Dan: Okay, I've told you guys, EVERYTHING. Can you please let me go?

Gabe: *sarcastic voice* Gee, Tesla, what do you think?

Tesla: I don't know Gabriel. I don't think we should trust him.

Carrie: I hear ya.

Gumball: Maybe we should, exterminate him.

Dan: What?! NO! We had a deal! Please, no! I swear, I won't say anything! Just don't hurt me!

Gabe: Normally, I would give have sympathy for you. But, after what you did, and who you are, I can't.

Gabe pulled out Dan's shotgun, and shot Dan in the head, killing him.

Tesla: I think we should clean-up the mess.

The Silencers arrived hours later, and were met by all the racers, and mechanics, holding guns.

The Silencers exited their vehicles, with their hands up. A familiar face was recognized.

Vert: Dad!? You're a member of the Illuminati?! How could you?

Tesla: All of you, off to the interrogation room, now!

The Illuminati leaders, soldiers, and pop-stars were interrogated, and exposed to the world.

Tesla: By the time the Ultimate Race begins, we will be considered heroes!

The Illuminati members, soldiers, and pop-stars were shot and killed by the Racers, ending their reign of evil on the world.

But that was not all: It was discovered, that the Silencers had actually kidnapped several racers, that were thought to be dead.

Banjee Castillo, Dan Dresden the First, Alec "Hud" Wood, and Markie Wylde were united with their friends and fellow racers.

Markie: KURT!

Kurt: Markie!

The two brothers hugged each other, and began apologizing.

Markie: Kurt, I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. Words can't describe how stupid I feel.

Kurt: It's okay, little brother. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.

The two brothers started sobbing, happy they were re-united, and had an understanding.

Banjee: Kadeem! Vert! Alec! *high-fives*

Kurt: Hello their, Dan. I'm glad your okay.

Dan: It's been a long time, Kurt.

Tesla remotely destroyed the Silencer's HQ, using his hacking Skills, Gig's technology, and their Nitrous 2 tanks.

Gig: That was easy.

Suddenly, the next realm opened.

Tesla: Alright, racers,go! It's time, for, "The Ultimate Race"!

The best drivers accelerated through the portal, and sped through the Racing Realms, racing against Gelorum and her racing drones.

Gelorum: DESTROY THEM!

Vert: Motivational music time!

*Vert started playing, "Let it Rock", by Kevin Rudolf, on his car's speakers.*

All of Tesla's drivers watched the action in the Communications room.

As they raced through the realms, the drivers used their Accelechargers, skills, and team-work, to destroy the drones, until Gelorum was the only one left.

Gumball: It's 9 vs 1!

Gelorum: That hardly seems fair... for you HUMANS!

Gelorum used the Nitrous 2, and accelerated to 300 mph, as they quickly re-conquered realms in minutes-time.

Nolo: Let's see if this Nitrous 3 Afterburner really works!

All the racers used the new Nitrous Tesla invented, and sped down the tracks, alongside Gelorum.

In every single-realm, Gelorum used Accelechargers, almost not relying on her skills. The Racers were just the opposite.

They finally reached the end of the Cosmic Realm, and accelerated into the portal.

The portal opened, into a white abyss, with a gray track.

Tesla: They've done it! They've reached The Sphere!

Lani: What exactly is the Sphere?

Tesla: The portal to the Acceleron Homeworld!

Gelorum: You fools! I deserve the right to be an Acceleracer!

Gelorum and the racers stopped their cars outside of the portal, and began fighting.

Nolo ran, and tried to falcon-kick Gelorum, but Gelorum grabbed his leg, and threw him into Tork and Taro.

Gumball and Darwin charged, and delivered a few punches and kicks, but Gelorum smashed their heads together.

Unexpectedly, the racers stopped, and felt a presence staring at them.

A being, in a white/blue racing jacket, floated out of the portal, with orange visors, symbols on his racing suit, of the racing realms, and had a heavenly/alien-ish voice.

Being: I am an Acceleron.

Gelorum: Yes! You are here. I deserve to race you. I beat these filthy humans.

Acceleron: But, you used the Accelechargers too much. The other drivers are the real winners. They deserve to be Acceleracers.

Gelorum: NO!

The Acceleron levitated into the air, and used his levitation powers to pick-up Gelorum, levitate her into the air, and made a crushing motion with his hand, destroying her. Next, he pointed at the 9 heroes, and followed by a flash of light, were wearing similar racing jackets and helmets.

The 9 heroes were introduced to the beautiful Utopian beauty of the Acceleron homeworld. Floating buildings, cities, racing tracks/realms, and more. Everyone was happy. The Accelerons did everything differently than the humans, which is why they were successful.

The humans were transported back to the Acceledrome, where they were reunited with their drivers, and introduced to the Acceleron leaders.

The Acceleracers destroyed Gelorum's racing drone Headquarters, and were made world famous, and re-knowned as heroes. Scientists made technology leaps, thanks to the racers and Accelerons. The Accelerons had diplomatic talks with the Nations of the world, and established a Utopia of peace, prosperity, love, racing, and advanced, God-like technology, and much longer human lives. Everyone was happy and satisfied. Or, at least, almost everyone. Not even the Accelerons had gotten rid of ALL EVIL...

All the Acceleracers stayed in contact, but had new and exciting lives together, along with Elmorians and Accelerons, all sharing two home planets.

Vert Wheeler became a racing instructor.

Nolo and Karma married, and stayed profressional Street Racers.

Taro and Lani re-conciled, and became mechanics.

Monkey McKlurg and Sparky became assistants of Taro and Lani.

Shirako became a DJ/Rapper, and Eminem's new partner.

Tork and Porkchop opened a car Dealership, together.

Tesla retired, alongside Gig,and was content to relax, for the rest of his life.

Kurt and Markie became best friends again, and got to know each other, like real brothers.

Alec became one of Vert's assistants.

Banjee and Dresden became pranksters on a tv show.

The 5 main Elmorians stayed adventurers and best friends.

All of the racers mourned the brave heroes before them, who fought to get them this far. The rest of the High-Way 35 racers deserved to rest in peace, knowing that their work wasn't in vain.

Fin

Thank you for reading. Please favorite, and review. 


End file.
